Nin Mel
by SunStar706
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are on the way to Greenwood with their two boys, but when they wake up after resting, the four are in a completely unfamiliar place from where they were, and Legolas has a cut across his cheek from a blade dipped in deadly poison. Aragorn has a lot on his hands, including saving Legolas, stopping the two boys from fading, and getting back to Gondor. Chain link A
1. Prologue

Prologue

**This is an Aragorn/Legolas pairing, and FYI: Landion and Eldarion are their two sons (this fanfic has them in varied ages, but I'd say in the prologue, their about 12 (Eldarion) and 8 (Landion) in human years. **

**Sindarin (wood elf tongue) will be translated at the end of the chapter.**

**Estel (Sindarin word for hope) is the name Elrond gave Aragorn when he adopted him. It will be used by Legolas and other elves throughout the story. **

**Enough author notes, enjoy the story!**

**-ICOIP**

Nothing could wake Aragorn better than Legolas' whimpers. And that is how he woke up. Traveling wasn't a lot of fun, with Eldarion and Landion arguing, complaining, getting lost, and every other thing they could do to aggravate their fathers. He often wondered if they did it on purpose. This wasn't the time to think like that. He opened his eyes. Legolas was lying a few feet away from him, a gash across his left cheek. It was bleeding, blood and poison. Not good. He crawled to him.

"What na- roeg, nin mel?" Legolas didn't answer, but looked at Aragorn, his cloudy blue eyes riddled with fear. Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair. "Cin tur- treneri nin, Las."

"I don't know." Legolas whispered back, "Where are we?" Aragorn looked around at his surroundings. They had not set up camp for the night in here.

"Where are Eldarion and Landion?"

"I don't know." Was the reply. Aragorn pulled his gaze away from his husband and looked around. They were in a grove of trees, not in Greenwood or Mirkwood (there weren't enough trees) not in Gondor, Rohan, or Rivendell (to many trees) nor Lothlorien (the trees were tree-colored, not silver). It was around midday, and the sun was shining. A few meters away, Aragorn saw something flash. Landion's blond head was shining between the plants. He pointed in out to Legolas. Eldarion would prove harder to find, as his light brown hair did not shine as well as Landion's, and would be well camouflaged among the underbrush. He stood up, and went to see if Landion was okay. The elfling's eyes were glazed over with sleep, but seemed unharmed. He woke as Aragorn shook him.

"What's going on, Ada?"

"I do not know. Where is your brother, Ion nin?"

"Right there." Aragorn could see Eldarion now, he was also curled up in the underbrush, still asleep.

"Would you wake him, please? I fear Legolas is injured." Landion nodded, and moved to shake Eldarion awake. Aragorn moved back to Legolas, and repeated, "What na- roeg, nin mel?"

"It hurts, Estel. More than it should. Much more." Aragorn, who, in his worried state, had failed to see why Legolas was whimpering, as a simple shallow cut wouldn't usually be noticed by the accident-prone wood elf.

"The blade was poisoned, Las. I must see it, so I can treat it." Legolas nodded, and closed his eyes as Aragorn ran his finger over the cut. The poison was clear and thick, easy to notice. Easy to notice or not, it was a quick-spreading and deadly. It was often used by orcs and men of the east, and Aragorn had been cut by a blade covered in this poison once. It had been excruciatingly painful. It was a very hard poison to use, as it would only hurt the victim if the cut was placed perfectly across the left cheek. Aragorn, though hiding it from Legolas as best he could, was extremely concerned. More concerned than usual, at that. He was usually worried. Especially about Legolas. There was usually something to worry about involving Legolas, which wasn't good, as Aragorn tended to worry too much.

"Do you know an antidote, Nin Mel? Judging by the look on your face, if no one acts soon I am going to die, correct?" Aragorn nodded, trying to pull a straight face as he fought back tears.

"I know one, and you are correct, I'm afraid."

"Quickly Estel, it hurts." Aragorn bit his lip, and began to search in his pack for something.

**Did you like it? Please R&R, this has been fun (and sad!) to write, and some feedback would be wonderful! As promised, Elvish translations (chronological order):**

What na- roeg - What is wrong

Cin tur- treneri nin - you can tell me

Ion nin - my son

Ada - Father

Nin mel - My love

**Thank you for reading, new update ASAP!**

**-ICOIP**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I have the next chapter!**

**The first one was really good to write, and this chapter kind of explains the first.**

**The next chapter and prologue will be the same, so if you want to skip that one, it's fine with me.**

**So. Here's chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**-ICOIP**

As they had not seen Thranduil in a long time, Legolas and Aragorn decided to go visit him. It sounded like a good Idea, which It was?

They called their sons, Eldarion and Landion, to them, to tell them of the news. Eldarion groaned. He hated long journeys, because Legolas and Aragorn were too tired to stop he and his brother arguing. Landion brightened. He loved long journeys, because Legolas and Aragorn were too tired to stop he and his brother arguing. Their fathers smiled.

"If you do not want to go Eldarion, I can surely let Elrond or Faramir watch you." said Legolas.

"No! No, I'd rather come!" He exclaimed.

"Good." Said Aragorn, "Go pack."

When they left, the arguing began immediately.

"Stop arguing." Reprimanded Legolas.

After a while, even arguing could not contain Landion and Eldarion's boredom. Landion accidently fell asleep (and off his horse) twice. When he nearly fell off for a third time, Legolas and Aragorn decided it was time for dinner. The two brothers happily jumped off their horses, and were even cheerful to help cook dinner. Once dinner was ready, they sat and ate, telling each other funny stories. They talked into the night, and only went to bed when Landion fell asleep (again) in Legolas's lap. Aragorn dozed off, thinking about how well the trip was going. How wrong he was.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! There was no elvish used in here, so I don't have a glossary. I enjoyed this chapter too, so I hope you will. Please R&R!**

**-ICOIP**


	3. Chapter 2

Prologue

**This is an Aragorn/Legolas pairing, and FYI: Landion and Eldarion are their two sons (this fanfic has them in varied ages, but I'd say in the prologue, their about 12 (Eldarion) and 8 (Landion) in human years. **

**Sindarin (wood elf tongue) will be translated at the end of the chapter.**

**Estel (Sindarin word for hope) is the name Elrond gave Aragorn when he adopted him. It will be used by Legolas and other elves throughout the story. **

**Enough author notes, enjoy the story!**

**-ICOIP**

Nothing could wake Aragorn better than Legolas' whimpers. And that is how he woke up. Traveling wasn't a lot of fun, with Eldarion and Landion arguing, complaining, getting lost, and every other thing they could do to aggravate their fathers. He often wondered if they did it on purpose. This wasn't the time to think like that. He opened his eyes. Legolas was lying a few feet away from him, a gash across his left cheek. It was bleeding, blood and poison. Not good. He crawled to him.

"What na- roeg, nin mel?" Legolas didn't answer, but looked at Aragorn, his cloudy blue eyes riddled with fear. Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair. "Cin tur- treneri nin, Las."

"I don't know." Legolas whispered back, "Where are we?" Aragorn looked around at his surroundings. They had not set up camp for the night in here.

"Where are Eldarion and Landion?"

"I don't know." Was the reply. Aragorn pulled his gaze away from his husband and looked around. They were in a grove of trees, not in Greenwood or Mirkwood (there weren't enough trees) not in Gondor, Rohan, or Rivendell (to many trees) nor Lothlorien (the trees were tree-colored, not silver). It was around midday, and the sun was shining. A few meters away, Aragorn saw something flash. Landion's blond head was shining between the plants. He pointed in out to Legolas. Eldarion would prove harder to find, as his light brown hair did not shine as well as Landion's, and would be well camouflaged among the underbrush. He stood up, and went to see if Landion was okay. The elfling's eyes were glazed over with sleep, but seemed unharmed. He woke as Aragorn shook him.

"What's going on, Ada?"

"I do not know. Where is your brother, Ion nin?"

"Right there." Aragorn could see Eldarion now, he was also curled up in the underbrush, still asleep.

"Would you wake him, please? I fear Legolas is injured." Landion nodded, and moved to shake Eldarion awake. Aragorn moved back to Legolas, and repeated, "What na- roeg, nin mel?"

"It hurts, Estel. More than it should. Much more." Aragorn, who, in his worried state, had failed to see why Legolas was whimpering, as a simple shallow cut wouldn't usually be noticed by the accident-prone wood elf.

"The blade was poisoned, Las. I must see it, so I can treat it." Legolas nodded, and closed his eyes as Aragorn ran his finger over the cut. The poison was clear and thick, easy to notice. Easy to notice or not, it was a quick-spreading and deadly. It was often used by orcs and men of the east, and Aragorn had been cut by a blade covered in this poison once. It had been excruciatingly painful. It was a very hard poison to use, as it would only hurt the victim if the cut was placed perfectly across the left cheek. Aragorn, though hiding it from Legolas as best he could, was extremely concerned. More concerned than usual, at that. He was usually worried. Especially about Legolas. There was usually something to worry about involving Legolas, which wasn't good, as Aragorn tended to worry too much.

"Do you know an antidote, Nin Mel? Judging by the look on your face, if no one acts soon I am going to die, correct?" Aragorn nodded, trying to pull a straight face as he fought back tears.

"I know one, and you are correct, I'm afraid."

"Quickly Estel, it hurts." Aragorn bit his lip, and began to search in his pack for something.

**Did you like it? Please R&R, this has been fun (and sad!) to write, and some feedback would be wonderful! As promised, Elvish translations (chronological order):**

What na- roeg - What is wrong

Cin tur- treneri nin - you can tell me

Ion nin - my son

Ada - Father

Nin mel - My love

**Thank you for reading, new update ASAP!**

**-ICOIP**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aragorn had managed to make the antidote, but Legolas was getting weaker and weaker. They would eventually have to tell their two sons what happened (which they were dreading), Aragorn was assuming that he had not acted quickly enough. Luckily, it was a slow spreading poison, but its effects came immediately, and Eldarion and Landion were getting nervous and suspicious. They got told the truth when Legolas collapsed into Aragorn's lap during dinner, and Eldarion finally worked up the courage to ask. Once Aragorn had revived Legolas, they came clean.

"Well, when we ...um … arrived here," Began Aragorn, "I found that Legolas had a cut across his left cheek. A poisoned one."

"Poisoned?" Whimpered Landion.

"Mhm." Said Legolas, "Badly poisoned."

"Very badly." Said Aragorn, "I'm healing him as best I can, but he still needs to go really easily until the poison is completely gone from his system." Eldarion frowned.

"Is he going to die?"

"I won't lie to you," Began Aragorn, "But I also don't want to tell you."

Eldarion seemed to take it as a 'yes,' because he began to cry. Legolas invited him to curl up in his lap, and Eldarion accepted.

"I didn't say yes, ion nin," Said Aragorn, "I am saying possibly, no, quite possibly. 75% chance?"

"Not helping, Estel."

"I didn't expect it too."

"Good, because it didn't."

Once Aragorn had convinced Eldarion to let go of Legolas, bedtime was announced. A few minutes later, Aragorn and Legolas had arranged themselves quite comfortably. Legolas was lying on his side with his head on Aragorn's chest, and both fell asleep almost immediately.

Aragorn was woken about 2 o'clock in the morning. He did not know what woke him. Then he saw Legolas. The elf was still asleep, but Aragorn could tell he was worse, much worse.

"Las." He whispered, "Wake up." Legolas's eyes focused on Aragorn rather blurrily. "Your worse, Nin Mel."

"I assumed so." Even with Aragorn's sharp hearing, he could hardly make out Legolas's voice. He gave Legolas some more of the antidote, and they both lay back down. Legolas curled up and fell asleep quickly, but Aragorn couldn't sleep. He lay there, stroking Legolas's hair, until an uneasy sleep took him.

**Elvish used:**

**Ion Nin - My Son**

**Nin Mel - My Love**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ada." Aragorn woke with a start. Eldarion was bending over him and Legolas, looking rather worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This bird was sitting on your pack and wouldn't go away, and when I asked what it wanted, it flew on to my arm, and I was wondering if you recognized it." Of course, he did.

"I do. Name's Aldon. He's Elrohir's. Doesn't miss a trick, that bird."

"Elrohir's?!"

"Yes. Hopefully he can find Elrohir, and show him where we are, or he could show us to Elrohir, but I think the first idea might be better."

An hour later, Aragorn was re-reading his finished letter.

_Elladan/Elrohir,_

_On the road to Mirkwood, something very odd happened as we were resting for the night. When we woke up, we were in a completely unfamiliar place, and Legolas had a badly poisoned cut across his cheek. I have tried to heal him as best I could, but he is getting worse. Eldarion and Landion are much paler than usual, and I think they might be fading. I definitely don't know what to do. This morning Aldon showed up, and I am hoping this letter will find you. Obviously, Aldon will be able to lead you to me. If you can think of anything we can do, come ASAP._

_Love,_

_Estel_

"Wait a second, what's this?" Aragorn looked up. Landion and Eldarion had been looking at the bird. They seemed to have found something in its carrying pouch.

"Ada!" cried Landion, "There's something in its pouch thing!"

"Give it to me." Replied Aragorn. Eldarion handed a rolled up piece of parchment to him. Aragorn unrolled it.

_Estel,_

_Ada is getting worried. He has a shrewd suspicion that you are in trouble, and bade us send you a letter about it. You know how his shrewd suspicions turn out correct. Please tell us what is wrong, Gwador, because we can also tell that he is correct. We don't want anything to happen to you, and do not be afraid to tell us. _

_Love,_

_Elladan/Elrohir_

Aragorn sighed with relief. If Elrond knew something was wrong, then that was good, because Elrond could fix it. He stuffed the letter in his pocket, blew the ink dry on the one he had just written, and rolled it up to go into Aldon's pouch. The bird flew off at once.

**Good chapter? Please R&R? **

**Elvish translations:**

**Ada-Father**

**Gwador-Brother (Not blood related)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Here Is Chapter 5! Lucky Elrohir's Eagle turned up!**

**Here are footnotes:**

***Sut lle-direct translation is how you, however in context, it translates to how are you. It will be written as how are you in the translations.**

Elrohir was sitting in his room when Aldon came back. He was annoyed that the bird kept pecking at him at first (he was trying to finish some of his paperwork), but he took the letter anyway. One look at the handwriting, and he was out of his room hollering;

"ELLADAN! ELLADAN! ELLADAN! HE WROTE BACK! HE WROTE BACK!"

"What's all this noise?" Erestor was poking his head out of his office door.

"I'm looking for Elladan?"

"Mhm."

"I am!"

"I could tell."

"Well do you know where he is?"

"No. Probably, he's in his room trying to do paperwork, like I was doing before you came rampaging down the hall."

"Good. I'll look there, then." He went running the other way down the hallway, ignoring Erestor's disapproving gaze.

"Am I really fading?"

"Mhm."

"What is fading?"

"I don't want you to know while your doing it, and once your done, I won't be able to tell you."

"So, you'd better tell me now."

"Landion, shut up!"

"Eldarion!"

"What?"

"You know what, I agree with Eldarion, both of you, shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because I told you too."

"Stop arguing."

Aragorn, Landion, and Eldarion were not having very much fun. You wouldn't expect them too, but while trying to sit there glumly, Eldarion's question had been brought up at the wrong moment.

"Legolas! Your awake!" Shrieked Aragorn, kneeling down next to the elf, "Sut lle?" *

"Bad."

"I expected so."

"Estel, I'm thirsty."

"All right, one second." Aragorn untied his water skin from his belt, and handed it to Legolas, who drank some. "Is that better?" Legolas nodded slowly.

"A bit. Thank you, nin mel."

"Your welcome, Las. Go back to sleep." Legolas closed his eyes. That worried Aragorn. Legolas was one elf of many to sleep with his eyes open, and Aragorn had never seen his eyes closed. He had, however, seen most elves with closed eyes, but the closed eyes were not what worried Aragorn. His problem was that through his eyes, Aragorn could almost read Legolas's mind, and he knew exactly what he was thinking because of his eyes. He tried to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"He answered that fast, Elrohir, are you quite sure?"

"Read it, Elladan. I'm not mistaken." Elladan read through it.

"I think we should go rescue them, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's pack!"

"All right!"

**Took a bit of a turn here, with Elladan and Elrohir going away to find them! I wonder what Elrond's going to think?**

**Elvish translations:**

**Sut Lle-How are you***

**Ni Me-My love**

**I actually don't know what's going to happen. Maybe Legolas WILL die? I'm Joking, I'm Joking.**

**Did you really think I'd let my favorite elf die? Your kind of silly.**

**Also Joking.**

**Anyway, I'd love some suggestions or feedback (Bad or good), so please comment or PM me!**

**-ICOIP**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elladan and Elrohir were riding as fast as they could, but still couldn't keep up with Aldon. The bird was flying as fast as his wings would carry him.

"We should have asked Glorfindel if we could borrow Asfaloth." Commented Elladan.

"Or we could have asked Mithrandir to borrow Shadowfax." Said Elrohir.

"Maybe. Aldon, Come back!" The bird had gotten to far ahead. Again.

Aragorn was getting tired of the forest. Sure, the forest was nice, but the crickets had almost broken his eardrums. Eldarion and Landion were getting worse (as was Legolas) and the two boys hardly talked. A murmur of ascent was all he got. He was worried that something had happened to Aldon, and that Elladan and Elrohir would not get there fast enough, or at all. The food supply was running low, but there water supply wasn't, due to a lucky freshwater stream nearby. Aragorn honestly didn't have time for much other things than keeping himself and the others alive. Which took a lot of effort. Legolas's poison seemed to have finished spreading, but he was running a high fever and was having trouble breathing. Also, the pain in his wound seemed to have multiplied. Eldarion and Landion seemed to have slowed down. They were very white, and their hands were painfully cold. All Aragorn could do was keep them eating, drinking, and breathing (CPR had been administered more than once), and hoping that Elladan and Elrohir would hurry up. They had been there five days when there was a loud screech from a carrier hawk, and a very frantic letter from Thranduil landed on Legolas's head. Aragorn picked it up and read it.

_Legolas & Aragorn,_

_If you don't mind me asking, but WHERE ARE YOU! You were supposed to arrive three days ago! Are you still alive? Or am I worrying to much?_

_Quite frantically,_

_Thranduil_

Thinking he should answer, Aragorn scribbled his answer as fast as he could, while the hawk nipped, poked, and prodded.

When he was done, it looked like this:

_Thranduil,_

_Feel free to worry, because you should. We seem to have figured out how to sleepwalk, because when we woke up, we were in a completely different place from where we went to sleep!_

_-Aragorn_

_Postscript: I don't want to worry you, but Legolas does have a badly poisoned cut across his cheek, and Eldarion and Landion are fading. DON'T SEND ANYONE! ELLADAN AND ELROHIR HAVE BEEN SENT FOR, AND HOPEFULLY WILL ARRIVE SOON!_

_-Aragorn_

He sent it.

_I don't want to worry you-_ The nerve of him! Thranduil had never been more worried in his entire life! He paced up and down his office. Obviously, Aragorn had been thinking for the best, but losing Legolas, Landion, and Eldarion at the same time would impact him as much as it did Aragorn, he surely should have realized that. In fact, he probably had. He must have thought that Elladan and Elrohir would be able to help them better than anyone from Mirkwood, but that wasn't true. Was it? Thranduil didn't know. He paced up and down his office. He decided to take Aragorn's advice. He did, after all, care for the little Greenleaf almost as much as Thranduil did.

Aldon was still flying quickly. Elladan and Elrohir had been riding at breakneck speed for 3 days without sleep or food, and were starting to worry.

Aragorn was not going to fall asleep. If he did, they would all die without him there. He eventually fell asleep. He woke up to someone tapping him. He looked up into Elrohir's smiling face.

**Another chapter there!**

**Looks like they have been found by Elladan and Elrohir! Yippee! Please comment? Please?**

**Elvish Translations:**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm so glad that you read this story so far, and I'm glad that I wrote it. I think I might get a few more chapters in today, so you can wait until 3:00, or just read as I post. It's going to start with Thranduil, and then go to Elrond. I can't wait to see what Elrond's going to think when he finds the twins gone. Not pleased, not pleased. **

**-ICOIP**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thranduil, who, like Aragorn, had a knack for worrying, was pacing up and down his study looking very worried indeed. He was not enjoying not having news, which was making him even more anxious. Eventually, he flopped into his chair and put his head in his hands.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elrond was striding rather purposefully towards the dining hall, when a rather frantic Glorfindel came running down the corridor.

"Whoa. Glorfindel, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the twins. They haven't been at practice for 3 days."

"Erestor has mentioned that they also have not done their paperwork for 3 days."

"And the maids told me to tell you that when they've been in to clean, their rooms have been quite literally deserted, beds unslept in, mounds of paperwork incomplete."

"Thank you Glorfindel, I shall investigate." Of course. Estel must have written back. They went to rescue him. Of course. It made total sense, why hadn't he seen it before. _**THOSE BOYS!**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Aragorn looked up at Elrohir that day, he was so filled with relief, that he squealed "RO!" And gave Elrohir a big bear hug.

"Hello Estel."

"You came."

"Of course we did."

"Dan!"

"It's me. You seem excited."

"Excited?" Aragorn's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Dari!? Are you alive?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

In short, it was an enjoyable reunion.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile, Elrond was hitting himself in the head repeatedly. He knew that the twins would have been up to something, and he did not know how to stop it, now that they were gone. Glorfindel came up behind him, and began hitting Elrond in the head as well. Hard.

"Glorfindel! Stop it!" Glorfindel stopped.

"Well, you were hitting yourself in the head, so I was supposing you wanted your head hit." Elrond raised his eyebrows.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Alright, we need a plan." Said Elrohir, as he, Aragorn, and Elladan were talking.

"I agree. Hey, Estel. Exactly how many of those purple berries did you add per liter of water for Legolas's medicine?" Asked Elladan.

"Thirteen."

"Your supposed to use 13 and a half."

"Should I go make more with thirteen and a half?"

"If you want to." Aragorn got up and went to do it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**That chapter jumped around a bit, but overall, I got what I wanted done.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**No Elvish translations.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Here's the new update, I know it's been awhile, but I've been roped up it loads of other things…**

**Thanking SilverOnlyReads and ****Sofie Stark 4 for reviewing, you're really great…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thranduil was not happy. I don't think you would be if your entire immediate family was lost in the wilderness who knows where while coming to visit you, but still. He had spent every single day since he had gotten Aragorn's letter pacing his office. His secretary (Celebros, but it's not important) and butler (Everyone knows Galion, right? Yup, I think you do.) were getting incredibly tired of it. Thranduil was too, and he wasn't excited for when he manged to wear the floor through and he fell into the room underneath his office, but that would be awhile. There was a noticeable groove however. He would have to get it fixed. Drat. Oh well, it wasn't like he would enjoy spending the rest of his time using that office tripping in it, so what else could Thranduil do? Nothing, but best get the floor fixed when Elladan and Elrohir had Legolas and all of them safe in Imladris or, better yet, in Greenwood, so he did not have to get it fixed multiple times.

Forget all that, Elladan and Elrohir would not be able to find them, would they? Scratch that. Thranduil was going to have to send out a party. He couldn't use the carrier hawk (Thranduil couldn't remember which one he'd used), but perhaps if they searched the entirety of Arda…

Not like that was going to happen. They would be dead by then. Honestly, what could Thranduil do? Other than keep pacing his office and driving Celebros and Galion crazy, but that would get most exhausting. Not that, then. A search party seemed to be the best bet.

And who to send?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Legolas blinked. His cheek still hurt, but not as much. Still more than it should, but Aragorn would probably tell him that that was to be expected.

Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir sat a little way away discussing how they were going to get back to Rivendell.

'I suppose we'll have to wait a little, until Legolas is well enough.' Elladan said.

'You suppose?' Aragorn asked, 'I hope you suppose. I hope you do more than that.'

'As do I. But how are we going to leave?' Elrohir asked, 'How are we going to get back?'

'Good point, brother.' Said Aragorn, 'there's two horses and six people.'

'We've noticed.' Elladan said, dryly, 'I don't think these horses are big enough to hold three people. Most horses aren't. We could try, though. Not like it would work, but we could try. We'll have to wait until Legolas wakes.'

'Right…' Aragorn said, slowly, 'I'm going to go check on him.' Aragorn stood up and walked over to where Legolas was resting. He was surprised to find that the wood elf's eyes were open. ''Las. You awake?'

'Yeah.' Legolas mumbled, turning to look at Aragorn.

'How do you feel?'

'Better.'

Aragorn nodded, and reached for his water skin. 'Here. Drink.'

Legolas drank. 'How long until we get out of here?'

Aragorn smiled. 'A while. You aren't fully healed, no matter if you feel well enough to get up and dance. But don't do it!'

'I won't. You'd have my head.'

'Sure. We'll leave soon. We have to figure out how to first.'

'If you have to. I just want to get out of here.'

'So do I, but I think you need to wait awhile.'

'If I must.'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elrond was trying to do paperwork, the prime distraction. It was hard to concentrate, though. He kept worrying. Glorfindel was seated next to him, working tirelessly on the painting he had been trying to complete for weeks. It wasn't all that big, but, according to Glorfindel, it was very fiddly. Elrond was sure that must be true, but not being an expert in painting, he wasn't sure. The picture was very nice, really. It was a field, grassy and filled with wild flowers, on one side there was a very detailed forest and on the other was a stream, perfect for wading and playing, rocks poked out of the water at irregular intervals and there were trees planted along the side. Elrond was sure that when Glorfindel had worked out the fiddly bits, it would look very nice.

**Have to stop here, loads to do, you know what I mean, and I can't wait to hear what you think, I've gotten some very nice reviews, and I really like reading what you think!**

**-SunStar**


End file.
